For Now
by Melrose Stormhaven
Summary: It's Loki and Mayura's wedding night, and of all nights, this is when Mayura worries about her mortality. Written for the 2005 Church of Lemons of the Love Reflection ML. Lemon scene not archived here.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Don't sue.  
**Title:** **_For Now_**  
**Author: **MelroseStormhaven**  
****Pairings:** Loki x Mayura (one of my favorite pairings next to 1xR)  
**Warnings:** **NC-17.** Pointless Lemon. If you're underage, leave right  
now. Loki's in his adult form.  
**Summary:** It's Loki and Mayura's wedding night, and of all nights,  
this is when Mayura worries about her mortality. Written for the _2005  
Church of Lemons of the Love Reflection ML_.

Daidouji Mayura stood in front of the mirror, combing her thick pink  
hair with a brush held by trembling fingers. She was alone for the  
moment in the dimly lighted hotel room, Loki having gone to the  
bathroom to take a quick shower. Truth be told, Mayura was grateful  
for being left alone, even for a just a while.

It was her wedding night, and like most brides before her, her  
stomach had butterflies in it, and she had this ridiculous urge to  
run back to the safety of her Papa's arms and lock herself in her  
room.

Mayura's lips curled into an amused smile even as the absurd thoughts  
ran through her head. She couldn't go back to her Papa now. She was a  
woman wed, and her place was with her husband. When a man takes a  
wife, he leaves his parents to go and be with her until death parts  
them. It is the same when a woman takes a husband. For what was once  
two was now one.

However, unlike most women who married mortal men, Mayura had married  
a god. She laughed softly as she thought about how ironic things  
were. She, who for the longest time did not believe to gods, was now  
the wife of the Norse god of mischief and chaos.

"Is something funny, Mayura?"

Surprised, Mayura started and whirled around, almost dropping the  
brush if Loki hadn't caught it before it fell to the floor. Mayura  
blushed at the sight of her new husband wearing a loosely tied cotton  
robe, which gave her a peek of the bare, sleek form underneath the  
robe. His maple brown hair was still damp from the shower, the  
remaining beads of water glowing softly under the light. "Loki-kun!"  
she said, calling her husband with the name she had used not so long  
ago, back when she had thought Loki was just and unusual eight-year  
old boy. Old habits truly die hard. She pouted. "Mou! You startled  
me!"

An amused smile on his lips, Loki closed the gap between them and  
locked her in the circle of his arms with a gentle embrace, her back  
flush against his chest. His chuckled softly when Mayura's cheeks  
grew redder. Placing a soft, chaste kiss near the junction point of  
the neck and the jaw, Loki's whispered, "I'm sorry." Mischief danced  
in his green eyes, making him truly look like the Loki of lore, all  
charm and devilry. "Would you like me to…make up for it?" His lips  
brazed her collarbone, just the faintest of contact between his lips  
and her skin, but it made Mayura shiver.

Loki smirked. Glancing at their reflection in the mirror, he let his  
gaze wander at Mayura's body. Clad only in a pale white nightgown and  
a pair of panties, Loki could clearly see the outlines of Mayura's  
curves. He smiled, looking at her with worshipful eyes. "You're  
beautiful," he whispered, bending over to lick the shell of Mayura's  
ear.

Mayura reddened even more. She opened her mouth to say the same thing  
to Loki, but she stopped, remembering something. Loki was beautiful,  
of course…and he was also a god, immortal. While Mayura was  
beautiful, she was human and mortal. She would grow old, age, and  
die. Loki would not.

The sudden realization brought unshed tears in her eyes. She hadn't  
really thought about the whole god-human thing. It had been never  
been an issue between them in their relationship before they got  
married. Yes, she had been stunned when Loki finally confessed he was  
really the god Loki. In fact, she had been so upset with Loki for not  
telling her the truth about himself, that she didn't speak to him for  
a month. Finally, she came to terms that Loki was Loki, god or no. He  
was still intelligent, still mischievous, still handsome, and still  
loving. He just grew up and aged a bit, that's all.

She hadn't really thought about it. She would have probably  
considered it if she hadn't been so…euphoric with her feelings for  
her then soon-to-be husband.

Euphoric was probably the best word Mayura could come up to describe  
what she felt and how she acted. She was in love for the very first  
time in her life, and mysteries of mysteries, he loved her back.  
Suddenly, everything was more wondrous and more mysterious than  
before…

And now, out of all nights, the reality of their situation came  
crashing down on her. Numb, she thought, Would Loki-kun still love me  
when I'm old and no longer pretty?

As if sensing her distress, Loki stopped his teasing, pulled away  
from her, and gazed at her with a worried look. "What's wrong?"

Mayura bit her lip and tried to look away, but Loki grasped her chin  
firmly and turned her head to face him.

"What's wrong, Mayura?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.  
Then, thinking that her behavior was a bad case of honeymoon jitters,  
he said in a gentle voice, "Are you…too nervous? We don't have to do  
it now, you know. I could wait."

"No, it's not that…it's…." She blinked back the tears in her  
eyes. "It's just that–oh, you'd probably think it's silly, Loki-kun."

Loki smiled wryly, and took her hands. "Nothing is too silly for us  
to discuss, Mayura. Now, tell me why you're upset, so I can make you  
feel better."

She didn't look at him. "I realized that you're immortal, and I'm  
not. I'll age and die, you won't. And you're a god, Loki-kun. What-  
what if you go back to that–"

She looked up when she heard Loki chuckle. Then, before she knew it,  
she was in his arms again. "My silly little wife. You're afraid that  
when you're old, I'll go back to Asgard, is that it?"

Loki had thought about this before, back when he had been quite  
reluctant to start a relationship with Mayura because she was mortal,  
and he was not. He didn't think he could bear to love Mayura and then  
lose her so soon to time, but later, he realized it would have been a  
greater loss if he didn't pursue his feeling for Mayura. He'd forever  
regret that he let Mayura slip through his grasp.

When he heard Mayura sniff, Loki kissed her on her forehead and said  
in a serious voice, "Mayura, I will not lie to you. Yes, I will not  
age, however, Mayura, I love you and I will stay by your side–and  
there is no power on earth or anywhere else that would change that."  
He smiled at her. "Odin couldn't keep me away from you. And I stayed  
here for you, remember? And about you growing old, if you want, I'll  
grow old along with you. I am not known as a shapeshifter for  
nothing. We'd probably be the best-looking old couple in the world."

Mayura had to laugh at that, her spirits lifting. Loki loved her, she  
loved him. That was enough. There was lifetime ahead of them, and she  
was really being rather silly getting cold feet at the start of their  
life together. "You're right, Loki-kun. I am being very silly."

"No, not really…but maybe a little." Mayura pouted. Smiling  
mischievously, Loki bent his head and said, "Now that we're done with  
that, why don't we get back to what we were doing a while ago?"  
Without another word, he kissed her.

Mayura let out a moan, her hand clutching Loki's robe, which was  
already slipping away down his shoulders and off his body. Gently,  
Loki her on the soft bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Loki's tongue slid into Mayura's mouth, seeking, twining with  
Mayura's own. Their lips slid against each other's, tasting and  
nibbling. By the time Loki pulled away to kiss the underside of  
Mayura's jaw, Mayura was panting for breath. The sensations Loki was  
invoking within her were strange, but it felt good. Her breath  
hitched in her throat when Loki's warm, wet lips fell on the side of  
her neck, alternating between sucking and licking the sensitive  
flesh. Her fingers curled tighter on Loki's robes until it fell off  
and she ended up clinging on his shoulders.

**Author's note:** And that's what you'll get for now! If you want more, you can get it at the link in my profile. God, this is sooooo PWP. Poor excuse for a lemon. XD  
Gomen. I've been a little late. Thesis caught up with me. I still  
have one to go tomorrow. Thank God for different timezones!

Ahhh! It's been a while since I wrote a hetero lemon. I have NO idea  
why I wrote something like that. Must be because I'm a bit haggard  
from writing my undergraduate thesis. But it has been playing in my  
mind too long. I wanted to include about Loki's women, but I'm short  
on time. Maybe I'll revise this soon. Well, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
